


The Birds and The Bees and Big Tummies

by Lailuva



Series: 101 Yoditos AU [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 101 Yoditos AU, Gen, a very silly discussion between father and son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva
Summary: One of the 101 asks some questions about life...and Din has to figure out how to answer.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & the 101
Series: 101 Yoditos AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065464
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	The Birds and The Bees and Big Tummies

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt inspired by the tags at the end of [this post](https://ooops-i-arted.tumblr.com/post/622121010135728128/i-missed-the-part-in-this-ask-about-the).

Anonymous:

Okay but now you have to write about Din putting on a noticeable amount of weight and the Yoditos asking when their new brother is coming 😂(Cara laughs so hard she practically falls over)

Ooops-i-arted:

Din couldn’t believe he’d actually gotten a moment of peace. The youngest Yoditos were already put to bed, Cara had thirty of them on her back while she did pushups, and the rest were all entertaining themselves playing some ball game out in the fields around Sorgan with the village children as the sun set. All he had was Yodito 57, who had been sitting in his lap and poking at his stomach for the last ten minutes or so. Din supposed he must be fascinated by the underarmor; he didn’t usually go around without any beskar but right now he’d put aside everything but the helmet to enjoy the evening without the extra weight.

Another poke at his belly; Din looked down at the little one in his lap, who was still concentrating on his stomach for no reason Din had been able to decipher. “What is it, ad’ika?” he asked. “Are you trying to get yourself tickled?”

“No, Daddy,” said Yodito 57. “I want the baby to kick me.”

Din was used to the kids saying something completely out of the blue by now, but he was stumped by this one. “You what?”

“I want the baby to kick me,” said Yodito 57 without hesitation. “I touched Sasi’s tummy and her baby kicked me.”

Din automatically glanced up at the aforementioned Sorgan villager watching her older children play with his boys, her hands folded over her rounding belly. “Well, she has a baby in her tummy, ad’ika. That’s why it kicked you.”

Yodito 57 patted his stomach more. “When’s your baby gonna kick me, Daddy?”

Din swore every time he had finally figured out his sons they knew and decided to throw him for a loop with something new. “There’s no baby in there, ad’ika.”

“Yes there is,” said Yodito 57 with complete confidence. “Sasi said her tummy got bigger because there was a baby, and now your tummy is getting bigger. That means you have a baby.”

Din swallowed the urge to say _oh for fuck’s sake_ and tried to think of something better. Okay, maybe he’d been slacking off a bit on keeping himself fit, but that was because he spent his entire day on his feet chasing after his 101 very energetic tiny green sons, and if he did get five minutes to himself, well…. lying down and eating something sweet was a lot more appealing than doing sit-ups.

Yodito 57 was completely unfazed by Din’s lack of response. “Sasi says her baby is coming in two months. When’s your baby gonna come, Daddy?”

“Ad’ika -” Din tried, but Yodito 57 kept going. “Is it gonna be a human or is it gonna be green like us? Is it gonna have a helmet or are you going to make it one?” He patted Din’s stomach and giggled. “I want it to be green with big ears like me.” He cocked his head, looking up at Din. “How’s it gonna come out?”

Din’s stomach dropped. “Um. How do you think it would come out?”

“Well, you’d have to throw it up,” said Yodito 57 with an almost patronizing flavor to his voice.

Din decided he really needed to regain control of this conversation. “I don’t have a baby in my tummy, ad’ika. I can’t.”

“Why not?” asked Yodito 57.

“Um.” This conversation was going bad to worse. “I don’t… have any room.”

“Why?”

“I eat too much food so there’s no room.” Well, it was technically true.

“Oh.” Yodito 57 patted his stomach experimentally for a moment before asking, “So you’re just getting fat?”

“I guess.” He patted his son’s head. “But you don’t say that to people, it’s not kind.”

“Oh.” Yodito 57 curled up next to him. “I guess we have enough babies already, anyway.”

Din couldn’t help but chuckle. “I think you’re right, ad’ika.”

The next day Din made sure to join Cara during her usual morning workout. The most important thing was to be able to hunt and work and look after his kids, but… he really should be looking after himself better. Health was important and he had to model that for his sons. At least none of the other kids had overheard the conversation; if one of them got it in their heads that he was going to have a baby, it’d be months before he heard the end of it.

It wasn’t until the end of the workout he noticed Cara grinning at him. “What?” he asked.

“So when’s the baby due?”

“Oh, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> #'din explaining to his adopted clone baby that's he not pregnant' is the wildest prompt i've ever gotten thank u
> 
> Months later and that statement still stands tbh.


End file.
